There is a technique of mounting, on a vehicle, a camera for capturing the back side, and of displaying a video (hereinafter referred to as a camera image) captured by the camera on a display at the time of backward start. The technique requires the camera image to be quickly displayed on the display at the time of backward start.
For example, a camera image processed by hardware other than a Central Processing Unit (CPU) having a sophisticated Operating System (OS) is output to a display, or a camera image is output to the display by a boot loader function of the CPU having the sophisticated OS, and then, a camera image is output to the display after superimposition of a guide line by the hardware other than the CPU or a camera application of the sophisticated OS. In this manner, video handover of displaying a camera image first, and then, displaying a camera image on which a guide line is superimposed is performed. Here, a sophisticated OS is an OS that performs high-level information processing, and a Linux (registered trademark, the same applies hereinafter) OS, an Android (registered trademark, the same applies hereinafter) OS and the like may be cited, for example.
Conventionally, there is disclosed an on-vehicle rear monitoring device including a camera installed at a rear portion of a vehicle, an image processing circuit for processing a video signal and for outputting the signal to image display means, and determination means for determining whether processing (process of superimposing a guide line on an image) can be performed by the image processing circuit in coordination with an input operation of reverse gear, where a process of superimposing a guide line on a camera image is not performed in a case where a guide line is not necessary, and a process of superimposing a guide line on a camera image is performed in a case where a guide line is necessary (for example, see Patent Document 1).
There is also disclosed a display device for a vehicle, the display device including startup determination means for determining whether startup of a main CPU is completed or not, and display control means for causing, in a case where the startup determination means determines that startup of the main CPU is not completed, an image obtained by an image pickup device by a display CPU, without using the main CPU, to be displayed on an on-vehicle display appliance (for example, see Patent Document 2).
Furthermore, there is disclosed an electronic appliance including a first instruction unit for issuing an instruction for normal startup of the electronic appliance, a second instruction unit for issuing an instruction for temporary startup of the electronic appliance, a first arithmetic processing unit, and a second arithmetic processing unit, where, in a case where an instruction is issued by the first instruction unit, the first arithmetic processing unit executes a first operating system, and executes processing of a first user interface when startup of the first operating system is completed, and in a case where an instruction is issued by the second instruction unit, the first arithmetic processing unit does not execute the first operating system or the first user interface, and where the second arithmetic processing unit executes a second operating system that is started in a shorter time than the first operating system, and in a case where an instruction is issued by the first instruction unit, the second arithmetic processing unit executes processing of a second user interface when startup of the second operating system is completed, and suppresses execution of processing of the second user interface when startup of the first operating system is completed (for example, see Patent Document 3).